VIrtual Dawn
by Dogwarrior
Summary: Follow Chrisco, a Canadian Elder Tale player as he is thrown into the very game he loved. How will he face the world of Elder tale as it becomes more than a game, only one way to find out! This story is OC centric.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Log Horizon, in any way shape or form.**_

_Note from me. I recently started watching Log Horizon, and really enjoyed it and couldn't stop myself from writing a story. I'm still learning about this series, the world it's about, the terms used, the skills for the classes, the many sub-jobs, it's all very new to me. So not everything is well CANON I'll be making this up on the fly, so bear with me and read for fun. Alright now that we've cleared that up let's go!_

**Chapter One – The Catastrophe**

Chrisco woke up in a daze, as his eyes flickered upon he was greeted by a blue sky, birds singing happily, lush greenery as far as he could see and confusion. When he went to bed that night he was in his bed, after working a long shift at work he had settled into his bed after download the latest patch for Elder Tale, and now…now he was in the middle of some forest.

_Where am I…what the heck is going on? Did my family play some kind of prank on me?_

Chrisco looked around, observing his surroundings. He lived in Mississauga, a small city in Ontario, a province in Canada. Going off of that he concluded that it would be nigh impossible for anyone he knew to pull off a scheme of this magnitude…no. This was something else and on a much grander scale. Looking at his hands and feet he could see he was wearing some sort of light clothing, which seemed similar but nothing came to mind.

_I won't find any answers by staying here, I have to move and gather information on here I am._

Picking himself up from the ground Chrisco began to move, walking straight ahead, if anything he'd get a clue as to where he was. Marching onward he looked at towards the bushes and trees to that surrounded and noticed that occasionally a pair of glaring red eyes would watch him, but nothing more, simply watching. Chrisco picked up his pace, unnerved by the confusion and the danger he may very well be in.

As his walk turned into a brisk jog, fear began to infect him, his mind raced and heart pounding and jog turning into a full on sprint.

_What the hell is going on?!_

That was all he could manage to think as he ran through the woods fear his new motivation. As he was slowly reason and succumbing to instinct he stumbled on his on feet and fell onto the ground a loud thump being heard by any nearby. Embarrassed and his eyes closed as he lay on the floor he cursed under his breath.

"Shit…why does this have to happen to me." As he opened his eyes he slightly jumped at the sight. A status screen.

_Hold up, these items are familiar. Wait a minute._

Still laying on the cold earth beneath him Chrisco navigated through the menu and was reminded of the items and equipment he had in Elder Tale, but that was impossible right?

_I couldn't be in a game. That doesn't even make sense, you can't simply go into a game…but of all the logical ideas I have this one makes the most sense, the HP BAR, my skills, mounts, items its all here-_

"HELP ME!" Chrisco looked up in the direction of the voice, straight ahead and likely a girl's. He choose to ignore it, whatever was happening, whoever was in trouble well they'd have to deal with it themself. As he got off of the ground he continued to walk and play with the menu, putting the stanger in peril in the back of his mind.

As he looked over the small amount of skills he had he when to his friend list, empty. He was a loner, or rather he was now. He'd made some pretty bad choices when he played started out in this game and now, now he had to pay for it, he was a solo player now, whether he liked it or no-

Another blood-curling cry echoed from the woods, it was more desperate than the last, whoever it was they were scarred, hurt, confused, much like he was a few hours earlier. Closing the menu Chrisco's gaze was fixed in the direction of the girl, whoever it was…well help was on the way; just this once.

Running towards the distressed damsel Chrisco ran, faster than he thought he could, at least in the real world, he'd never have reached speeds like this. As he jumped over bushes, dodged trees and steered clear of the menacing eyes he eventually came to a clearing. A warrior was slashing away at a girl, her HP dropping as he continued to hack away at his victim.

Chrisco felt his stomach tighten as he was reminded of the past; sickening. Then again who was he to talk.

"Hey, don't you think you've had enough fun, why don't you do yourself a favour and run off now." The male warrior stopped, and a devious grin spread across his face.

"See guys told you it'd work again!" the warrior said amused at his ploy, stopping his assault on the female. As he did two more players emerged from the woods, laughing.

"Looks like you were right Mike, what do you want a damn medal?" A guardian came from hiding in a bush. Chrisco knew he had been played and started to analyze the players.

"Pretty sure he just wants the best gear that this bastard'll drop after we kill him off." An assassin jumped down from the branch off a tree branch and landed gracefully in the clearing.

The girl on the ground got up, dusting herself off as she cast a healing spell on herself, HP now slowly regenerating. "Yeah let's talk about that after he's dead."

_This is why I shouldn't stick my neck out for others. I should know this but…this is what I get, karma I guess. Four against one… Human Samurai, human Guardian, Elf Cleric and… a wolf Assassin levels ranging from 52 to 68. Even being level 90….this will be tough._

As Chrisco quickly opened up his menu and went to his skills, he was fidgeting, he was nervous. As he tried to move forward while going to his summons list many more menus popped up and threw him off.

_Wha- the interface sucks, how the hell are we supposed to fight. How was that guy swinging his sword so damn easily._

The samurai noticed Chrisco noticed trying to go into his menu and dashed towards his prey "No you don't!" As he neared he gripped his katana and swung the blade overhead at Chrisco, taking a nice little chunk out of his HP an Chrisco let out a small whelp as he fell on the floor.

_That, hurt…that HURT, wasn't this a game?! If it hurts does that mean if they kill me I do for real? Shit. Shit! I didn't think this through, how can I save anybody If I don't know how to fight?_

Panic took over and Chrisco began tapping randomly at the Status screen hoping for something, anything. Then he remembered something and closed the menu, the Samurai still before him readied his blade for another attack. As the PKer slashed again, Chrisco grabbed the hilt of the shortsword at his waist and parried the strike, sparks flew as the weapons clashed, collecting himself Chrisco got back to his feet.

"Why the hell are you guys watching? Help me take this chump out." The other Pkers were having a friendly discussion and talking amongst themselves, making the Samurai even angrier. "Fine just don't expect to get a single freaking gold out of this. He's mine."

"Stop crying, look at that guy, he can barely use his sword and you're acting like he'll be an actual challenge, we'll leave this one to you."

The samurai cursed as he charged yet again at Chrisco, who shakily held the sword in his right hand.

_Alright I can do this, I just have to get a couple good hits and he'll be done for. Here he comes!_

Chrisco ducked as the blade grazed his head, then countered with a quick slash at the Samurai's midsection but the player easily deflected the blow. "That all ya got?! Crescent Wave!" The Samurai slashed the air, leaving a white outline in the air which burst into a sliver of white energy, it crashed into Chrisco and sent him flying to a nearby tree, a painful thud could be heard as he crashed into the trunk, and even the instigating PKers winced at the sound.

_So that's the trick._

"Damn Mike all you have to do is kill him, the least you could do is make it quick and painful." The other PKers laughed at the guardian's remark. Then a loud laugh came from Chrisco which silenced the PKers. "Think you hit him a little too hard there Mike."

"So that's how you use skills." The PKers suddenly became more alert. "Too late, Great King of the North come to my aide, I summon you Fenrir!" An Icy wind blew through the clearing, before it concentrated beside Chrisco. Then a seven foot wolf materialized from the blizzard, Its white fur glistened in the sunlight and the large claymore that it held in its jaws made it even more menacing. The PKers looked at Chrisco, then to the wolf, then back to Chrisco.

"This prey has some fangs… so Mike what do we do?" Asked the cleric as she began to move to the back of the group. Mike simply smiled and slung his katana over his shoulder.

"Kill this bastard as planned!"

"Your plan is flawed, you had your chance and its come and gone. But it's a pretty good plan, I think I'll use it myself." Chrisco said cockily, now that he had his summon, these guys were done for. Fenrir howled and nearby birds took to the air, sensing the impeding danger. "So you guys ready?"

**To be Continued…**

_**Thank for reading, I'll be sure to post an update in the next week so stay tuned, and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer, I do not own Log Horizon. If anybody claims I do well, U LIE!_

**Feel free to Rate and Review. I do read them and I appreciate the feedback. Also as this is OC driven, I'm having trouble making well…OCs! If you have an idea fill out the character sheet below and PM me your ideas, the more details, the better your chances of me using your OC. Again hoped everyone enjoys reading this as I did writing.**

**Ginobi47**** – Looking back on my past works, I definitely do write in a more serious ugh tone? It's not even intentional it just ends up like that. xD**

**Streifen0-1** **– Well here it is! Hope you like it.**

**NotSoSlimSh4dy**** - :D**

**James Birdsong – Marvellous! **

**Windying – Look no more, actually no never mind there is still the next chapter to look forward to :D**

_**Player ID: Chrisco**_

_**Race: Fox Tail **_

_**Due to the Nature of the Fox-Tail race, Fhenrir got off lucky, his HP and MP didn't suffer all that much from the random loss of skills and stats while he leveled up, however he did lose many of his summoner skill and thus had to change his approach on the class.**_

_**Job: Summoner **_

_**Sub-Job: Magic Blader**_

_**The name, range, and generally the application of magic skills for certain classes (Sorcerer, Summoner, and Enchanter) are changed and their weapon choice is reduced to short swords. This is a very unpopular sub-job as Mages have poor HP and Defense. Another plus to using this title is it allows the player to equip chain armour, regardless of their class.**_

_**Level: 90**_

_**HP: 8835**_

_**MP: 11821**_

_**Appearance: Chrisco stands at 5'10; white hair that is short and dishevelled with a ponytail extending down to his hip. His skin is light brown, and his body is poorly built; skinny, weighing in at 170lbs. **_

_**Weapon: Runic Lord's Short Sword**_

_**This short sword is much like a staff in that it has a high magic attack stat, unlike most swords which give PHYS ATK. Coupled with the high magic stat that mages already possess it allows an attack with this blade to deal high magical damage. **_

_**Armour: Crystal Chains**_

_**Chainmail made from crystal ores, provides exceptional defense and increases INT. The chainmail is crystal clear and is covered by a collarless, long sleeve white shirt with brown leather patches on the elbows, along with matching pants that have similar patches on the knees.**_

_**Accessory: Frozen Dignity**_

_**A pale blue scarf obtained after completing a tedious chain of quests, and beating the Northern Lord of Beasts, The Ice Wolf Fenrir. Fenrir can only be used if the summoner has made a contract with every monster. Coupled with the fact that using it takes all 12 summoning slots, it's no surprise that many players avoid it. However it is a fair trade-off for what the beast has to offer. This particular summon needs to train, when first summoned it is level one and a pup, and though it takes half the experience points of a regular player to level it is still an annoying task nonetheless. **_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Catastrophe, Continued!

Chrisco gazed upon Fenrir, he'd used it countless times before the Novasphere Pioneer's update but seeing it like this, in person was a thousand times better. The beast had confidence, at least it looked like it did; white fur, muscular limbs, powerful jaws, sharp golden eyes and a claymore that it held between two rows of razor sharp teeth. The claymore had Golden runes engraved along the blade's silver and jagged edge and two large azure gems encrusted into the pommel and cross guard, a fine weapon for the "King of the North."

However the time for admiration was cut short, the guardian charged at Chrisco. Fenrir saw its master's dilemma and quickly moved to intercept the opponent, blocking his advance and glaring at him fangs bared and snarling, then without any warning or command it attacked the guardian, delivering a quick slash with its claymore which the guardian managed to block, the blade grazing against his massive shield.

"What the hell! This freaking dog! I thought summons were only supposed to have a fraction of the summoner's strength." Fenrir growled as the deadlock between it and the player continued, only to stop and let out a huff, _disappointing_. Its eyes sharpened and it started to push back the enemy "Damn it!" The towering player could feel the power of the dog, the ground behind him slipping past his feet and his strength giving way.

Fenrir looked at the guardian and let out another huff, _weak,_ the gems embedded in the claymore began to glow as the blade was swung, striking the shield of the guardian and freezing him in place. Finished with its first target Fenrir looked towards the other three players and advanced upon them.

"Crap, Jane replenish his HP and cure the frozen ailment on him, Ziggor get the summoner, I'll hold off that mongrel." Mike shouted and all members of his party nodded their heads in response. Following her leader's advice Jane closed her eyes and began chanting for a spell. As the Cleric's casting time ended she cast a spell that healed the guardian's HP and removed the ailment.

Chrisco observed the situation; he'd show them just who they were messing with. "Fhenrir, Crystal Armour!" The wolf nodded and exhaled, a gust of icy wind escaping its mouth and circling around him. In an instant ice fragments began to form around Chrisco, forming sheets of crystal-like ice on his hands, forearms, legs, and torso.

_Crystal armour, it increases my HP and Defense by 25% for ten minutes. More than enough time to help me deal with these guys. Now one more buff then I'll use that._

"Diamond Edge" Chrisco then held out his weapon and Fenrir let out a howl, instantly the sword was covered in crystal-clear ice. The look though remained simple; a layer of ice now covered the blade and increased its range to a long sword's and giving his weapon an ice affinity. Then he closed his eyes and focused, he felt the fox ears grow from his hair, and a tail grew from his back. Chrisco slowly opened his eyes; he was ready to kick some ass.

_Now let's show these guys how I do thi-_

Eyes open Chrisco looked around, nothing, nobody. He looked to Fenrir and it met his gaze, it was sitting on the ground tail wagging side to side.

_They ran…after all that preparation too. Damn it!_

"Those freaking cowards! They start a fight and don't have the gall to finish it?" Chrisco sighed as he dropped to the ground, mentally exhausted by series of events, and Fenrir moved from its spot to lay beside him, sneaking its head under the palm of his hand. Chrisco smiled at the summoned and scratched its head "Heh well at least one of us is having a good time" Fenrir barked in response and the fatigued summoner let out a laugh. Kicking off from the ground he landed gracefully on his feet then dusted off his pants. Then he looked around him for something, anything that would help him find town, then he saw it the twin guild towers, there was a minor-patch preceding the Novasphere Pioneer's update tht had placed twin guild halls in The Square.

_**The Square, otherwise known as Square One in the real world or rather the old world. It is a large shopping centre located in the city of Mississauga. In Elder Tale it's a town, with npcs, quests, shops, inns, and two guild halls. It's one of the ten major cities in the Canadian Elder Tale server. There was a minor patch for C.E.D (Canada Elder Tale) that placed two large towers in The Square, these towers were guild halls, making it more convenient for players to make a guild, and even giving them a choice between the two towers, making it a popular area for players to create guilds. **_

After taking another look at his surroundings, the forest didn't seem as foreign.

_This is Elder Tale, it being unbelievable doesn't change the fact that its true. This is real, besides who'd want to sit around and wait for something to change? I'd rather press forward and get as much information as possible and a good start to that would be finding players that aren't trying to kill me._

Chrisco concentrated and the HUD appeared his HP was at 5319 and he only summoned Fenrir so his MP had already regenerated, lifting his hand he tapped the ITEMS icon, scrolling down the menu until he saw a his map, after tapping it an 'X' popped up beside the tiny map icon.

_Well guess I can't use the map._

Scrolling back up and going through the menu he saw another item he'd need, King's Saddle, and item that let him mount Fenrir. Chrisco tapped the item and a large white saddle materialized in his hands. He had the item in his hands and could feel himself getting nervous, without thinking he paced left and right, his hands trembling and stopped and looked at Fenrir, now standing on all paws; returning Chrisco's look with its tail swaying left and right unsure what its tamer wanted. "Alright…I could do it before so I should be able to do it now." Cautiously Chrisco moved closer to Fenrir and tossed the saddle over its back, securing the straps under its stomach then backing away, all the while the "Northern Lord" continued to eye Chrisco as if he was a mad man.

"Now I'm going to ride you…please?" Fenrir then seemed to scowl at him then it snapped, Chrisco shut his eyes and felt teeth latch onto his collar, world in darkness Chrisco only hoped Fenrir didn't eat him. "I don't taste good, all skin and bo-" Then he was thrown into the air before he landed on his ass…slowly he opened his eyes to find himself on top of Fenrir. A grin quickly turned to a dorky smile, unable to contain his excitement.

_I'm on top of Fenrir._

Chrisco thrust his right hand into the air and shout "I'm riding a freaking wolf!" Quickly he place his feet in the stirrups and secured himself in the saddle "Alright, let's go!" Fenrir let out a howl and Chrisco grabbed the fur on the back of its neck the wolf took off. Speeding through the woods, Fenrir's agility let him manoeuvre past trees, logs, and monsters, the source of the red eyes and head towards town at amazing speeds and through the crappy terrain with ease. As the towers in the distance got closer nausea began to grow but he pushed the feeling aside info was his goal at the moment, he was alone in this and nobody else would take care of him. Then his eyes drifted to Fenrir, he felt the wind rushing against his face, the world around him passed in moments and he smiled.

_Well maybe alone isn't the right word._

**To be Continued…**

Name:

Player ID:

Race:

Job:

Sub-Job:

Age.

Personality:

HP:

MP:

Appearance (In Elder Tale):

Weapon:

Armour:

Accessories:

History (Past): Basically give a description of your character's past in Elder Tale, accomplishments, feats, nicknames, what they did in the old world, let me know where your character comes from.


End file.
